Summer Adventure
by Tasukilover4eva
Summary: I do not own anything from FY  A girls summer looks like it is over before it even began but what will happen when she gets sucked back into the book? WARING THERE WILL BE SOME LEMON IN THE STORY. ON HOLD ATM
1. Chapter 1

The annoying loud buzz of Tamika's alarm rang in her ear as she stared up at the ceiling. She began to go through her list of excuses in order to stay at home for the day. None of them seemed to good enough or convincing. She rolled over on to her left side an hit the alarm off.

_That was a little hard…how did I get stuck into going to summer school…I've had decent grades all year. Sure they weren't A's…since when were C's such a bad thing_.

She pulled herself out of bed and walked over to her closet for her school uniform. Her schools uniform required a black jacket and black skirt that could only be as long as one inch from the tip of girls fingers and a white button up collared shirt with a red bow. As Tamika was getting her uniform on, her mother Miaka was pounding on her bed room door.

"Honey are you awake yet? I made you your favorite breakfast. Oatmeal with apples and cinnamon"

Tamika rolled her eyes as she grabbed her school bag and opened her door. She answered her mothers question with a hint of sarcasm

"Bright eyed and bushy tailed mom. Thanks for cooking but I'm not hungry. Besides I don't want to be late for the first day of summer school."

Miaka knew her daughter didn't want to go to summer school but Tama and her knew it was best if she wanted to get any where or do anything with her life.

"There is no need for the sarcasm honey. Your father and I are just concerned that you are getting behind in school. You used bring home such good grades in middle school. What happened?"

Tamika knew exactly what happened. It wasn't like she was dumb or anything. She understood the lessons as well as any other average student but you don't get many friends being the nerd in school. She could remember middle school like a bad dream you wanted to forget. In middle school she had mosquito bites for breasts, some pimples here and there on her face and needed braces to straighten out her teeth. I'm sure a lot of the students could have left her alone once in a while BUT just to add the cherry on her look sundae she was the class "nerd". Since she had no friends and the boys weren't lining around the corner to ask he on dates, she had more time to study which in turn gave her good grades. Tamika tried her hardest to smile through all of it but she counted down the days until middle school would be over. Fortunately someone was watching out for her and everyone at her middle school went to a different high school then her so she took that chance to have a fresh start. Once summer vacation started she convinced her parents to let her to see a doctor about her skin and began to stuff her bras to at least look like A cup. Her breasts eventually did come in but they stopped growing once she hit a C. As for the braces she had to have them on until the end of her freshmen year. It was too bad a few friends she made had them as well so she wasn't alone in that department. For being only 5"2' and 135lbs she was happy with her body now. Of course she worked hard for it to look how it does now. She tried to run at least a few days out of her week and did a lot of sit up to keep her tummy flat. She loved to use her body to catch any boys attention but what really knocked them out was her soft green eyes that would peak through her black lashes. Since her hair was as black as her fathers it only made her eyes pop even more. It is this look alone that has gotten Tamika her reputation of being class hottie.

The title didn't seem to impress her crush very much, which made Tamika pretty down. His name was Hojo. He was 6' even, black hair that he spiked, his eyes were hazel, and his body made Tamika weak in the knees. He wasn't the buffest guy in the school but his abs seemed to be sculpted from the gods themselves along with his arms. She had the biggest crush on him since she saw him at orientation. He caught her staring once and she about fainted. He was nice enough to smile at her but then he went off with his friends. She thought she had left the entire school behind and was floating just from that smile alone. It took her dad kind of shaking her shoulder to pop her bubble but she vowed that day at school that she would get his attention like that again. That vow was made 2 years ago and since then all she has managed to do was have a few small conversations with him that only ended shortly because his girlfriends would get jealous of her and rush in to steal him away. Sighing softly she headed down the steps to get her shoes on. Thinking of how her crush could be having a summer romance without her made her even more angry.

Cutting her parents off as they tried to wish her a good day she shut the door and headed towards the school. She clutched her school bag to her chest and looked at the ground as she walked. Walking to school was so routine for her she could even time the cross walks down to the last second that she had no need to pay that close attention. Once she made it to school grounds she sighed and looked up to the building. It looked so plain and boring that it only brought her down further into wishing she was some where else. Her friends had made plans to stay at a beach house all summer. A image of her friends sum bathing by the water as hot men were serving them food and drinks made Tamika drag her feet to the class room she was assigned for the summer.

Finding a seat by the window she continued in her day dream of her friends but imaged she was with them. She made it even more interesting by having her crush there with her in his red trucks. A soft smile and blush came across her face as she fantasized that he was feeding her some watermelon. She could feel the cool wet feeling across her lips and feel it enter her mouth with his finger tips. Her tongue would gently touch his finger as she would gently suck on it making sure to get all of the watermelon and its juices off of his finger. Once he pulled out his finger she would then swallow the piece she was given and pick up a new smaller piece. Placing the piece in her mouth, holding on gently with her teeth, she would lean over to her crushes mouth while locking eyes with his and offer him the piece. He then would open his mouth and take the piece from her but would pull her closer in for a long passionate kiss. Opening her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth and find her tongue. He pushed his tongue against hers and caressed her tongue, she would push back just as gently and would move her in a opposite motion of his tongue. As he lend back on the ground with her on top of him, her arms would wrap around his neck gently, her hands finding his soft hair between her fingers as she could feel his hand slowly caress down the small of her back to her butt were he would gently grab it. A soft moan would escape her mouth into his… Letting herself get deeper and deeper in he fantasy she kept he head looking out the window and ignored the teacher walking in and begin to explain the lesson plan.


	2. Chapter 2

_5hours later…_

Tamika threw her bag over her shoulder an sighed as she walked out of school building and onto the grounds. As she was leaving she couldn't help but notice a group of guys trying to hit on the new exchange student from America, her name was Rachel. Tamika couldn't see the big huff about her. Rachel stood at 5'0", dirty blonde hair that looked like gold in the sun light, her breast barely hit into a B cup, as far as her face went she had a cute button nose, soft pink lips and light brown eyes. Tamika couldn't understand why half the guys were going crazy. Moaning to herself she felt bad about what she had just said.

_What is the matter with me…I shouldn't have been so harsh about the new girl. I guess I'm just jealous cause those boys would normally be flocked around me. Even I needed a vacation from them always humping at my leg. I guess it is just a blessing that Rachel came into the school then_.-soft smile comes across Tamika's face-

Doing her best to ignore the group she walks off the grounds and on to the street she couldn't believe half the day was gone from that one class alone. Of course she didn't pay attention for half of it. All the teacher did was ramble on and on about why it is important to take a math class and how it helps to know how much you should water a head of lettuce. She stopped dead in her tracks as she began to really think about that.

_What in the world does watering lettuce have to do with know how to find x in a algebra equation? _-a sweat drop appears on the back of her head as her upper half slumps forward- _This is going to be one long summer if he talks like that…mmm…_

As Tamika began her long walk back home she decided not to head home right away. She wasn't in the mood to be asked about her day. She figured some afternoon shopping would pick her spirits up. She looked up and tried to figure out where she was. She walked around aimlessly to get the group of boys and the lecture out of her mind she hadn't kept track of where she was. As she looked up she saw that some how she had ended up right in front of the old library. A cold chill ran through her as she looked up at the old building. As she tried to brush the chill off something was pulling her to go into the library. She couldn't stop herself from going up to the entrance and heading for the second floor. Once on the second floor she managed to find the vending machines, her stomach began to make a soft growl as she remembered she hadn't eaten breakfast. She softly laughed at herself for thinking something weird was happening to her.

_Something was possessing me alright…my stomach. I can't believe how naïve I am for thinking other wise._

She begins to dig through her bag in search of some kind of money. She knew she didn't grab any off her dresser like she normally would but she remembered how angry she had been this morning that it caused her to forget. By some miracle she found a few yen hidden in the side of her bag. Gathering up the yen in her hand she stood and began to count them in her hand. While counting the yen she had dropped a 50 yen coin and watched it roll towards a door to her right that read DO NO ENTER. The coin rolled right under the door.

-her mouth drops wide open as her face becomes a pale white- "THAT WAS THE BIGGEST YEN I HAD!"-shaking her fist at the door-

Tamika pokes her head around the corner and does a quick scan for anyone. Seeing that she is alone she smacks herself in the forehead and remembers it is summer, no one in their right mind would be in a library during summer time. Just her because she was hungry. As she walked over to the door she heard something drop to the floor, but it came from behind the door. She gently knocked hoping there was someone on the other side that could give her the coin back instead of her having to do a B&E (breaking and entering). As soon as she did the first knock the door opens a crack. Tamika is shocked at first but then quickly gets over it for the sake of her 50 yen coin. She pops her head in and sees how dimly the lights are on inside. Seeing that no one is right behind the door she opens the door wider for her to walk in and to let more light in.

"Hello?….I'm not trying to break the rules, its just my coin rolled under the door and I would just like to get it back!…I swear that's all I am trying to do."

No answer in return. After a few more seconds of no reply she began to scan the floor for her coin. She finally notices it next to a strange old red book. Surprised at how far the coin had travel she didn't think twice about it an picked it up and placed it in her pocket with the rest of her coins she found in her bag. She picks the book up then walks to the left side of the shelf and notices that the room its self is very small. There is one more shelf of books behind this one then it is just wall. The room is only big enough for another to book shelves to side and that's it. The chill from earlier returns to her body but with more force and cause her to shudder a little. She then looks down at the book and decides its best to just put the book back on the shelf and forget about this whole event, but curiosity gets the better of her.

She whispers to herself "How did you fall off the shelf all by yourself?…What are you about any way?…"

Feeling a need to sit she slowly lowered herself to her knees as her right hand held the book with the cover facing her. She noticed that the book had a old hand biding that meant the book was really old. She then studied the writings on the cover of the book. Her body goes cold as she notices that the style of writing is that of a older Japanese style that died after the 6th dynasty. The new emperor developed the way they write now, but that wasn't what made her body go cold. It was the fact that she had seen he father use that style of writing when she was growing up. As she was trying to go through all the possibilities of how her father knew all of these thing, her left hand began to open the cover of the book and a bright red light began to illuminate from behind the cover. Dropping the book from her hands causing the book to fully open, she uses her hands to shields her eyes from the red light. Tamika screams as loud as she can but sadly remembers that she is alone in the library as the red light consumes her and she disappears in thin air. The books closes itself shut with such force it echoes through the empty library and all goes quiet again.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shined brightly down on the small village just outside of Konan, called Shiga. A soft hot wind blew over the peaceful village. A few birds could be heard chirping in the back ground. That's all that could be heard lately in the small village. Since the rains had not come for going on two months the villagers just stayed inside, if they could help it, to keep out from beneath the smoldering sun. A few miles up the road a fat, beady eyed, and badly sun burned balding head man named Goro, was riding up to the village on a big wagon with a few girls in the back being pulled by two big black horses. The hay in the back of the wagon made it seem like this man was their father who farmed hay but that was far from the real truth. The real truth was that fat, beady eyed, sun burned headed man was a worker for a mean woman who was know as Mistress. No one knew her real name. She just showed up at the town one day and hasn't left since then. She ran the brothel on the very edge of town. While no one approved of such a place to exist in a beautiful place as Shiga, no one did a thing to stop it either. With the drought at hand the brothel was the only place proving any form of income and relief from the nightmare.

The girls in the back were sold to that man from other small villages suffering the same fate as Shiga. Since the rains had yet to begin then no farming could be done for the crops, if the crops did not come then the animals could not be fed. If there were no crops and animals for the farmers, then no money could be made to fed their families. Of course not all families thought it would be right to sell their girls off to this man but the few who did agree had no choice in the matter. One girl, they called Chi now, unfortunately, fell into the category of her family had no other choice. Even thought it had happened yesterday, it felt like she had been away from home forever already.

Chi rested her elbow on the edge of the wagon and placed her head in her hand. A heaviness fell on her heart as she recalled that horrible day. It was hot just like how today felt, she had taken her five younger sisters down to the river to do some laundry. It took her most of that afternoon to finish all of it. Once home there was a mad on a wagon talking with her parents outside. She could see her mother was on her knees crying, it looked as if she was begging father about something, as her father took a brown baggy from the stranger in the wagon. Dropping the freshly done laundry to the ground, causing a small dust cloud to form at their feet, she realized what was going on. A rumor had travel across the country about men who are looking for girls to help feed their families or pay off their debt. She felt her sisters pulling at her dress from behind her.

The youngest was the first to ask the obvious question _"I-is older s-sister going away now?"_

For only being a six year old she was sharper the then all the swords together in the world. Chi looking down at her sister could see she was seconds away from crying which broke her heart even more. She gently put a hand on her sisters cheek as she knelt down to their level forcing the tears to stay at bay.

"_It would look that way little ones. I want you guys to behave for mother and father. I'm counting on you, Ina to take my place as the oldest ok?"_

Chi forced the most believable smile she could at Ina. Ina was born when Chi was two. The two years made no difference, people always mistook them for twins. Signaling her sister to stay where they were with a look, she walked over to her parents with her head held high and fists clenched tight. She helped her mother rise from the ground and hugged her. Chi inhaled her mothers sent for one last time as she turned to her father and did the same. Turning to the man she got a better look at him. His hair was gone all except for a pony tail in the back of his head, with him being so fat his cheeks made his eyes look small like black dots. What made his look worse was that awful go to he was trying to grow as if to say just because I cant grow hair on top of my head doesn't mean my hair doesn't grow at all. He smelt of not showering for a week and just marinating in his own sweat and left over food. Chi held back the urge to puke as she assumed that he was looking her over. Goro's favorite part of his job was coming up as his fat hand with sausage like fingers reached down towards chi and ripped open her cloak. Chi turned pale white her breast were exposed to the whole village. A warm breeze caressed Chi's small but perky chest causing her skin to get goose bumps all over which signals to her pink nipples to harden.

"Are you sure this is the oldest one? Her breast are so close to flat, she looks as if she is a baby. I paid way to much for a girl such as this. Get in the back of the wagon and keep quiet. It's going to be a long ride and I don't want to hear a peep about it. Also your new name is Chi. Got it?"

Goro moved his cloak back just enough for Chi to see a whip was secured by his side and to see that he got aroused by the sight of her humiliation. Chi nodded her head and climbed in to the back of the wagon. Before she could get her other leg into the wagon, the man had started off to the next house, chi fell in kind of hard bruising her leg as she hit the edge with her shin. No girl dared moved to see if chi was alright but then again she didn't blame them. Clutching her torn cloak to cover her chest up once again she leaned against the edge she had just hit and looked back to see her family holding one another crying. A single tear fell down Chi's cheek. That was the last tear she would ever shed until the day came she could be with her family again. She forced herself to kill any emotions she had if she want to make it out of this ordeal sane.

Felling the wagon come to a quick stop had knocked Chi out of her memory of yesterday. All the girls gathered to the right side of the wagon as Goro hoped down and walk over to a strange girl passed out on the side of the road. Chi looked over the shoulder of a red headed girl and saw that Goro was already having his kicks with the girl. Chi had to dig her nails hard into her hands as she clenched her fist to stop her from uttering a word.

Goro rolled the girl onto her back to see if this girl was even worth stopping for. Licking his dry chapped lips he lifted up her short black skirt to revile a weird red triangle that was see through if it wasn't for the flowers. Goro's smile widen even further as he saw what huge breasts where already starting to pop out from under her shirt.. He didn't even hesitate to rip the reaming buttons she had left of her white collared shirt to find she had on the same kind of red contraption that held her breast in place. His fat hands cupped the right side of her breast and happily squeezed until her nipples turn hard from under the red contraption. Feeling his pants begin to get tight he felt satisfied that he had done a proper inspection of the girl he lifted her up, throwing her over her shoulders and tossed her in the back of the wagon. All the girls quickly scrambled back to their original places. All except Chi. She put herself under the girl to soften the blown of her fall. Chi moved so the girl could lean against her as she continued to rest. Chi's eyes narrowed into a glare at the back of Goro's head as she vowed that he would pay one day for all the embarrassment he had ever cause a girl.

The wagon kept on it track to Shiga where Mistress is waiting for them. Goro knew he was already a day behind his scheduled return but with that strange girl he had just found, Mistress would surely give him a reward for his good work.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Sorry guys. I forgot to describe what chi looked like. I want her to look the same as Rachel from the first chapter. I figured Tamika could use a familiar face in the "new world". I wrote chapters 2 and 3 at like 12am so I wasn't really writing with a clear mind. Ill try to squeeze in chi's look in this chapter when they meet the boys.)**

While Goro and the girls where headed to the brothel, a tall 5'6" woman with dark brown, braided hair that reached past her ass was staring out her third-story window. Her dark brown eyes scanned the country side for the wagon as her pencil thin lips curled up in angry. Raising her wrinkly hand to her mouth she took a hit from her pipe and turned around in disgust. Mistress didn't understand how she could give birth to such a stupid boy as Goro. How hard could it be to get a few girls for the bandit celebration being held there tonight. She walked over to her desk and sat down in her chair still puffing away on her pipe hoping it would help settle her nerves.

_He gets it form his father's side._

A lot was writing on these new girls. The bandits had always had their celebrations at her brothel for the past 3years now, but due to the drought that year a lot of girls have passed from starvation or just ran away for fear their families have died. She did see this drought as a great way for business. The men had grown tired of seeing the same girls over and over. The fresh new…faces should help a boost in sales. Thinking of how much more money would be coming in did help to turn her mood around. A knock came form behind the door as her trusted servant girl walked in and fell to her knees in a bow.

"Goro has jus to pulled up to the stables Mistress. He tells me he has found the greatest treasure for the brothel."

Mistress narrowed her eyes as her servant said those words to her. She rose from her chair and stormed off in the direction of the stables. As the mistress walked down the stairs everyone moves to the wall and bowed as se passed. Her servant girl was quick to follow behind her never slowing down even for a second. Once Mistress had reached the stables she glared at the back of her sons head as he hand went for her hip where her whip rested.

"GORO! Speak quickly about why you are a day late. It had better be a GOOD reason you idiot!"

Goro fell to the ground for a quick bow and jumped to his feet but didn't dare meet his mother's gaze. He figured he would tell a little white lie about him being so late even though he was late because he spent one whole day in a bar.

"M-mistress I have a very good reason for being late. Look at this strange girl I found on the side of the road. She doesn't look to be form here mistress…"

He quickly turned and jumped into the wagon grabbing Tamika's passed out body for his mother to see her. Tamika's top had been opened once again exposing her red bra. Mistress scanned Tamika's face very carefully. She guess her to be between 16 to 19. Mistress couldn't deny that the girl was a very pretty girl even if she was passed out. Her gaze went down to Tamika's breasts and was very satisfied with their size and look. Mistress knew a girl didn't need very big breast but as long as they stayed perky she could have many men paying for her. Dropping the girl back on to Chi's lap he leaped down to his mother's feet. Her eyes softened and a evil smirk came across her face. A evil plan was coming into her mind for the girl. She turned to face her servant girl. The girl dropped to her knees fast and nodded her head as her mistress passed by her. She stood once her mistress was inside and faced Goro with a straight emotionless face and eyes.

"Mistress wants these girls washed and branded before meal time. The strange girl is to be awaken immediately and sent to Mistress as soon as now. Don't mess this up Goro or it will be your hid."

The servant girl left and quickly before Goro could even respond. Feeling he was in charge once again he barked at the girls to quickly get out of the wagon. Chi shook Tamika as hard as she could to get her to wake up. With no response chi was force to slap Tamika hard across the face. Tamika shot up and held the right side of her face. Forgetting what had just happened to her Tamika barked at Chi.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR RACHEL! Did you really have to hit me on the face!"

Getting a good look at the girl sitting beside her wasn't Rachel, her mood suddenly calmed down then turned into fear. Chi looked at this strange girl with a confused look on her face then felt sympathetic for her because this Rachel person must have been pretty close to her. Chi places a reassuring hand on Tamika's shoulder and spoke softly.

"I do not know who this Rachel is you speak of but I am sure you will see her again. My name is Chi. Wear this for now but do it quickly we don't want upset the beast Goro."

Slipping on the robe Chi had Given her, she still wasn't sure what was going on. She figured she was dreaming as she climbed out of the wagon behind Chi. Tamika fixed the robe better and saw her shirt had been ripped open. Frowning a little she Trailed behind Chi and the rest of the girls as they walked around back to the bath house. Goro lead the girls into a big brown, single story building that had steam coming form it. He stood by the door way and waited for every last girl to go inside. Mistress disapproved of him entering the bath house when the girls were in there so he sat and waited by the exit. As Chi and Tamika passed him he grabbed Chi arm roughly pulling her aside. Tamika stood in shock at what that beast was doing to her new friend.

"Make sure that girl gets cleaned quickly. Mistress does not like to be kept waiting. Her punishments make mine look like childs play."

Chi only nodded as she felt a bruise already forming where he had grabbed her. Goro letting go of her arm and slapped her butt as they entered the building. As Chi was slipping out of her robe Tamika noticed the black and blue finger marks forming on her arm. Even though it was quite steamy in the building Tamika could see pretty clear in front of her. She began to feel jealous over the way Chi had such a small waist that only looked smaller because of her perky ass. Chi figured she should start telling her new friend what was going on but she didn't know how. Handing the girl a bucket and a cloth to was her self off with Chi began to speak.

"Take these things so you can bath properly. What is your name?"

Taking the items and following Chi to a open spot by the water pool Tamika gazed at herself in the water. She could see that she had dirt all over her face and the spot where Chi had hit her was a soft pink by then.

"My name is Tamika. I don't remember how I got here….or why I am here."

Chi filed up her bucket then swapped Tamika's bucket giving her the full one. Once her bucket was full she dipped the cloth into the hot water and started at her face working down to her neck and over her breasts. Her nipples began to get at hard form the attention they were getting but they quickly relaxed as Chi rinsed her cloth and worked on her back.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Tamika. I am sure it will come back to you soon. I will help you out any way I can as long as we are here."

Smiling at Chi she nodded her head and began to wash herself off as Chi was doing. Once the girls were cleaned off some woman appeared and began to hand them out new robes to wear and shoes. Chi was put into a blue robe with a white sash while Tamika was handed a white robe with a green sash. As the girls headed out of the building Tamika was grabbed by the arm and being pulled by Goro. Trying to keep up at his pace Tamika was tripping over herself in the new shoes she was given.

"Where are you taking me! I want to stay with Chi you ugly son of.."

Before Tamika could even finish her sentence Goro's hand flew threw the air and met with Tamika's right cheek. Being hit twice in the face in one day, her cheek began to turn from red to a soft but still pretty noticeable black and blue mark. Before Tamika could react Goro grabs her by the wrists and pushes her back against the wall pretty hard. Tamika let out a soft cry of pain as Goro pushed his weight against her making it hard for her to breath. Trying to wriggle herself free she feels a hard object growing against her thigh. She stops wriggling as Goro begins to smile. He breaths heavy on her neck as his leg pushes between Tamika's forcing her legs to part an straddle his leg.

"Look what you have done."

Tamika shuts her eyes tight as he slides out his tongue and licks up her neck. Smelling his hot and sour breath she prays he will stop soon or for someone to walk by and stop this.


	5. Chapter 5

As Tamika's ordeal was going on up stairs, Kouji had stopped by the brothel to see if Mistress was still going to have the banquette there or not. He was thinking about going to just a simple bar for the celebration but the guys did enjoy the girls. It was a tough call for the head bandit to make as he was headed up the stairs. As he made it to the top of the second floor he heard a woman cry out in pain. He knew it was too early for any customers to be there plus he hand booked out the entire building so there shouldn't have been any customers there. As he made his way around the corner he could see that fat ugly bastard Goro pushing himself on a girl. With her eyes shut so tight and her face in disgust he could tell she wasn't enjoying herself. Kouji could handle a lot o things in his life. After all being the leader in a bandit group you had to have a tough exterior and interior to handle the things he had to see, but seeing men force themselves onto a woman who doesn't want you, he couldn't stomach. A angry serious face came across his face causing his blue eye brows to push together and his eyes to narrow.

"GORO! Get you fat ass off that girl before I make you!"

Goro turned his head to see who had the balls to yell at him. Once he saw that it was Kouji he immediately let go of Tamika's hands and stepped away from her. Tamika allowed herself to fall on to the floor into a ball keeping her eyes shut. She was thankful for the man who had stopped that bastard but she wished it never had happened in the first place. Goro bowed at Kouji as Kouji made his way over to him. Kouji turn his lip up in disgust as he got a whiff of Goro.

"You stink worse then horse shit. What were you doing with this girl you fat bastard? You know mistress hates it when you touch her girls! Get out of here!"

Goro quickly left Kouji and Tamika left behind. Once around the corner her lifted up his arm and took a deep inhale. Goro figure he should take a bath before his mother caught a whiff of him. Kouji knelt down by the girl and spoke as softly as he could to her.

"Are you ok? I hope he didn't hurt you too bad….What's your name? Are you new to the brothel? I am Kouji, leader of the bandits in this area."

Tamika wasn't sure he had just heard him right on the brothel part. She thought it best she not push her luck and just ignore it. She had went through a lot in, she didn't even know what time it was anymore. She opened her eyes to look at him as a few stray tears feel down her cheeks.

"My name is Tamika. I am new here. Thank you for helping me."

Kouji was taken back by how green Tamika's eyes were but quickly snapped out of it and gave her a friendly smile. As soon as Kouji was about to speak again Chi and the other girls were on the second floor learning what rooms they would be assigned. Chi saw that Tamika was crouched down on the floor with a strange blue headed man beside her. Her mind immediately went to a dark place and figure he was the reason for Tamika be crouched down the floor with tear stains on her cheeks. Chi didn't care about the consequences for removing herself from the group without permission. She ran over to Tamika's side and kind of pushed Koji on his shoulder causing him to knock over. She then grabbed Tamika's arm pulling her up from the floor. Chi then pointed her finger at the man and began to yell at him

"KEEP YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF HER! SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU FORCING YOURSELF ON HER!"

Kouji looked up at Chi in shock. He could believe he was just side swiped by a girl let alone as pretty as one as she was. It was rare for girls to have blonde hair in Shiga. Kouji became a bandit because he loved owning rare items but he didn't come form a family of wealth so he learned how to take what he wanted. Even though Kouji gaze made Chi uneasy she stood her ground firmly as Tamika tired to get her friends attention.

"Chi! No you have it all wrong. This man here saved me from Goro. He was only helping me"

Realizing she made a terrible mistake her cheeks turned a soft red.

"O…Well why didn't he help you off the floor. They way he was crouched by you and how you were in a ball made it look differently…."

Chi bowed at the man in apology as Kouji picked himself off the floor. The shocked look across his face never as he continued to stare at Chi. He was so memorized by her beauty he never heard the Mistress walking up behind him until he saw the look of fear on Chi's and Tamika's face. She gave the two girls a look of what do you think you are doing. Both girls couldn't help but fall to the floor. Kouji felt his angry kind of rise as he saw the girl he was falling for go to the floor like some commoner. Holding back his anger best he could, he bowed slightly to the Mistress.

"These girls were in danger from YOUR son. I was simply reminding him of the rules but it think he would understand t a lot better coming form you Mistress."

Kouji knew the mistress hated hearing Goro being called her son in public. Chi and Tamika couldn't help but look up as Kouji had said her son. Mistress was about to scold them for looking without being spoke to until she saw the mark on Tamika's cheek left by Goro. She only Nodded her head and spoke to her servants girl ear in a soft but harsh whisper.

"_See that Goro is brought to my room once I am finished with Kouji"_

The girls head only nodded as her Mistress made hr way back up to her room. Kouji Smiled at Chi and followed close behind Mistress. Chi's cheeks turned a brighter red then before as Kouji smiled at her. No boy had ever smiled at her in her village. It was considered bad luck what with her blonde hair. Tamika helped her friend off the ground as they both headed back into the group. With no order From Mistress the girls narrowly escaped punishment.

Once Mistress and Kouji were in the office she sat in her chair with Kouji directly across from her. Kouji put his feet up on her desk and crossed his right foot over his left tone as he spoke.

"I want Chi to be mine for the rest of tonight. No other man is to have their dirty hands all over her!"

Mistress forced a fake friendly smile across her face. She still hadn't forgotten how she called Goro her son in front of everyone. She tried to read Kouji's face to get some idea of why he had come early, but all she could read was that he had fallen for the girl in the hallway. She didn't know which girl was Chi but she could only assume it was the girl found off the side of the road. Kouji was too suppositious to pick the blonde.

"Of course Kouji. You are of course my best customer….I am curious as to WHY you are here so early. You wouldn't have thought about going back on our deal did you?"

Kouji had in fact come to break the deal off but after seeing that girl Chi, he changed his mind. He only smirked at Mistress and closed his eyes. Since he was going to stay he also wanted to make a special request to Mistress.

"A pal of mine is coming back from the Konan and I want him to have a great time. Make him remember why he is a bandit in the first place. Not running back to Konan and hoping that miko will be there."

Kouji didn't hate Miaka but he hated to see his best friend in so much pain since she left four years ago. With his request made he got up from the chair and left out the door. As he was leaving he saw that Mistress's servant had found Goro and only smirked at what his punishment would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**(meanwhile in the legion of doom. jk)**

_Meanwhile at Konan just outside of the palace…_

Tasuki stumbles out from behind the palace walls. He pushes his right hand against the wall to steady his balance. His glazed over hazel eyes scan the village before him. He stumbles his way to the right knowing it was the shortest way to the main road to get home. Tasuki inhales deeply trying to walk as straight as he can. He knew he should have celebrated the young emperors birthday so hard. The kid had only turned 3 after all. Chichiri had warned him about this every year but he couldn't help himself. He took upon himself to drink twice as much for his dear departed friend Hotohori. Plus it helped drown his feelings about Miaka and Tamahome being together. Tasuki was happy that they had found happiness but he couldn't help but be jealous that she was with him. Even after all the horrible things that went down between those two, she still took him back. He had made it to the crossing in the road where the usual fruit merchant with his cart was waiting for Tasuki as he saw the red headed man appear.

"Hello Tasuki! Another great birthday for our young emperor I see."

Tasuki could only force a smile as he climbed on the back of the cart and lay down on his back. He appreciated the farmer for giving him a ride there past three years. Ever since he helped the man fix a broken wheel on his cart the man has been giving him rides to Shiga where he would meet up with Kouji to do more drinking and celebrating. He always offered to pay the man for his troubles but the man insisted it wasn't necessary. If Tasuki hadn't had helped him that one day he would have lost his fruit and gone home empty handed, which wasn't a option with five hungry kids at home. Plus with Tasuki riding along with him it reduced his chances of getting robbed. As the farmer hummed a happy tune Tasuki shut his eyes and allowed himself to pass out and dream.

_Tasuki walks into a room. He scans the room but only sees a few candles light on tables all around the room. Thanks to one of the candles on a nightstand he notices that there is a bed directly in front of him. He figures that he is in someone's bedroom but cant figure out whose bedroom it is or why he would be there in the first place. The door shuts behind him and he sees a silhouette of someone. Straitening his back up he regained his composure. The person slowly walked towards him. He slowly backs up only to hit the side of the bed. He catches his balance but falls on to his butt. His gaze never leaves the figure walking closer to him. The front half of the person was light up by the light. Tasuki looked at the persons feet slowly up their legs and saw they were only wearing a robe. As his eyes made his way to the person's chest he saw that it was a woman. Finally making it to her face his eyes widened seeing it was Miaka._

_A soft smile comes across his face as his gaze locks eyes with hers. He couldn't believe it. She had come back. He was about to get up and hug her but she was in front of him before he had a chance to move. She put her left knee beside his right one on the bed as her face moved closer to his. Their eyes never unlocked for a second. A soft blush came across his cheeks from her being so close to his face. She smelt of cherry blossoms in the spring when they first blossom. He could feel her soft hands slide down his chest to the bottom of his shirt and pull upward. Helping her take his shirt off he tosses it quickly to the floor. He couldn't help himself any longer. Putting his left hand on her neck he gently pull her closer for a kiss. His body filled with warmth and pleasure as he felt her soft warm lips against his. He slide his hand to the back of her head loving how soft her hair felt between his fingers. Deeping the kiss their tongues began to play with each others as she put her other knee onto the bed so she was straddling him. Tasuki's other hand found its way to her thigh and pulled her closer to him. A soft moan came from Miaka as his hardness was pushing against her woman hood. Her soft moan only excites him more. His hands move to her shoulders to slide off her robe. Never breaking the kiss he unties her robe letting it fall to his feet. His hand ran up and down her soft back. He enjoyed the feel of her soft skin beneath his finger tips. Moving his hand to her chest he cupped her breast in his hand and massaged them. His point fingers and thumb squeezed at her nipples as the rest of his hand was groping at her chest. Another moan escaped her lips as he made small gentle circles. Her left hand slid down his chest and under his pants were she found his hardness. Moving her slender hand up and down she gripped his hardness. Still in a deep kiss Tasuki squeezes her chest harder in his hands as she teases him with her hand. Breaking the kiss, both breathing heavily, he moves his hands to under her butt lifting her up then laying her on the bed were they once sat._

_Once on her back he couldn't help but look over her body from head to toe. He light skin seem to glow from the candle light and excitement. She held her arms out at him as a small smirk came across her lips. Sliding off the rest of his clothing he put his hands on her knees to open them a little wider as he slid up her body, letting him lay on top of her. He could feel her breathing kind of hard as his hardness grazed against her opening. Continuing to tease her opening he made small slow circles with his hardness. She moaned louder as her back arched, pushing her chest into his. She closed her eyes as her hands gripped at the sheets. His eyes were glued to her face. He couldn't count how many times he had fantasized about causing that look of pleasure on her face. Moving his hardness out of the way, he used his fingers to massage at her bundle of nerves. He knew she was a virgin so he wanted to make sure she was good and soaked before he even tried to push himself inside. She move her hands near her head. She kept her back arched as she bit on her lower lip and moaned. He moved to lay on his side against her. He couldn't help but blush from how much pleasure she was feeling. He slide one finger down to her opening and slowly inserted it deep into her. Her eyes widened from the feeling of his finger causing his eyes to widen. He then pulled his finger out and looked at her. With a shaky voice her spoke to her._

"_I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to"_

_He move his face closer to her as he stroked her cheek with his hand. She only smiled back at him and caressed his cheek back. She then took his hand in her and moved his back don to her opening. She continued to smile as a deep blush came across his cheeks. He didn't expect her to be so bold. He then would slide his middle finger inside of her again as she softly moaned. She pulled him into a deep kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth. He move his finger in and slowly at first. Her tightness didn't allow him to move very fast at first. He then felt her walls relax on his finger giving him a chance to pick up a speed. She moaned into the kiss as her hips bucked upwards to meet his finger going in. He slowly pushed another finger into her. He kept up his speed so she wouldn't feel the pain for very long as her opening stretched open. She continued to buck her hips upward. Her nails dug into his arms from the pain and pleasure she was feeling. She broke the kiss and breathed heavily as she moaned his name into his ear._

"_ahh...Tasuki…take me now!...please!"_

_His face as bright as a ripe tomato, he slipped out his fingers and brought them to him mouth. He licked off his fingers of her juices. He loved how sweet she tasted. Once he had his fingers were licked clean he then moved himself on top of her. He hands held himself up by her sides. He softly kissed at her neck while he lubed up the tip of his hardness form her opening. While licking up from the base of her neck to the top he slowly pushed only the tip in. As her opening clenched around his tip he thought for sure he was going to bust in that moment. Focusing on her neck he softly began to suck on it while he pushed more of himself into her. Her nails dug back into his arms as her moans were of pain and pleasure. Once he got himself fully into her he stay there for a moment. She bucked her hip a little. He took that as a signal to continue. As he moved in and out of her opening he softly bite her neck while he sucked. Her moans were slowly getting louder and louder as he picked up his speed. Wrapping her legs around his waist letting them rest on his lower back caused him to go deeper inside of her. Biting down harder on her neck he pushed all of himself hitting the back of her. She moved her right hand to his hair and gripped it tightly while her other hand continued to dig at his arm. Her moaning echoed through the room and down the halls. He walls clenched tighter and tighter with each thrust. He could tell he was hitting her spot with every thrust he made. She yelled/moaned at him._

"_I'M GOING TO CUM TASUKI!"_

_He moved from her neck as he kissed her deeply an continued his thrusting. He pumped as fast as he could hitting her spot hard. Her walls clenched hard on his hardness as she broke the kiss, and screamed his name at the top of her lungs. He unloaded his load as her walls clenched tightly around him. Both stared at each other in the eyes. He moved so he could lay beside her. She moved to lay on his chest, wrapping her leg and arm over him. They both passed out in a deep sleep._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Back at Mistress's**_

_Chi and Tamika both looked at each other as screams and a whip echoed through the whole house. Shrugging it off chi peeked around the corner looking into a room full of girls. Some girls she recognized some she didn't. Sneaking into the back of the group of girls with Tamika at her side they both wiped the imaginary sweat from their brows. Softly giggling to themselves they looked to the head of the group. A woman was talking about how the house works and the rules._

"_Rule one. What ever Mistress tells you to do or who to do it with. I suggest that you do it. Rule Two. The men can never see our faces. Your mask must always stay on. Only exception is if Mistress permits it but it isn't cheap. Rule Three. On off days we are to clean this place from top to bottom until Mistress says it is good enough. Final Rule. Once you crossed into the court yard you can never leave it. No girls are allowed out of here. Don't bother trying to escape either. Goro watches over the court yard and he always catches the runaways. ALWAYS. I will now assign where you sleep form now on."_

_Tamika tried to pay attention but her attention span was very short from being so tired. Feeling Chi pull on her arm once more she was dragged over to mats on the floor. Tamika sat on the mat to left a looked at the floor. She tried to jog her brain for any kind of memory or logical explanation as to why she was there. Nothing came to mind. All she knew is it was close to night time and her parents must be worried about her. Plus she couldn't remember how she ended up here or where here was. Chi saw the sadden look on her friends face. She knew exactly how she felt. Chi's heart ached at the thought of her family back home. Pushing the sadness back she would force a smile at Tamika._

"_Come on! Let's go pick out our masks for tonight."_

_Tamika looked up from the floor a nodded her head. Both girls got up and made their way to a long table with ceramic masks. Once at the table, both the girls' eyes almost popped out of their head. The sun was close to setting in the back ground, hitting the table just right so all the masks sparkled because of the jewels in them. There was 20 masks total but all of them had different designs. Tamika was drawn towards a mask that had rubies and diamonds around the eyes. They way the sun hit it made it look like it was on fire. Slowly picking it up an image of a phoenix flashed in her head for a second. Chi was too busy with a mask with emeralds and sapphires to notice her friend's face go pale white. A small memory popped into Tamika's head. She remembers she stopped at the library because her gut brought her to a vending machine. Then she was chasing a coin and a book caught her eye. Her memory goes blank after that. Tamika felt her herself get light headed. She gripped the side of the table as she tried to steady herself. Chi placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_Are you alright? Why don't you rest before tonight?"_

"_I'm fine Chi. Really I am. I think I need some food is all. What's going to happen tonight?"_

_Chi was about to answer her friend as mistress savant came into the room._

"_Mistress wants to see the two of you now."_

_Before the girls could even respond the girl had left the room. Chi and Tamika held each others shaking hands as they made their way through the hall, to the top floor, and gently knocked on Mistress's door. Both girls held their breath as Mistress yelled for them to enter. She kept her back to them as she looked out the window at the village below. She took a small hit from a pipe and slowly exhaled. Chi quickly dropped to her knees, bowing her head. Chi looked out the corner of her eye and saw that Tamika wasn't kneeling. She reached up and pulled at her arm, causing Tamika to kneel beside her. Mistress spun on her heels to face the girls. She narrowed her eyes as she saw Chi's golden hair. Taking a hit from the pipe on her hand she spoke, as the smoke escaped her body._

"_What are your names girls?"_

_Chi was the first to respond. She didn't know what was going on with Tamika but she seemed to be in a daze. Almost as if she was dreaming._

"_My name is Chi Mistress and she is Tamika."_

_Mistress narrowed her eyes down at Chi. Rolling her eyes, she slightly raised her voice._

"_Can she not talk for herself? Never mind! I don't have time for this. There is a huge banquet tonight and none of the girls here are trained to handle these men."_

_Just as Mistress was about to turn and sit behind her desk, Tamika spoke._

"_Trained for what?"_

_Mistress turned back to face Tamika square in the eyes. Mistress held her gaze with Tamika, as the wheels in head began to turn. It was very rare to have a girl with green eyes._

"_This is a brothel my dear. Where do you think you are or did no one tell you?"_

_Tamika's face turned a paler white then before meeting with Mistress. Her mind raced with red flags. She tried to figure a way to get out of this. Her eyes scanned the room for a logical exit but there was only two her eyes could see. Out the window or out the door behind her. Neither of which gave her a quick escape with out injury. Tamika closed her eyes and shook her head._

"_N-NO. no. no. This is all just a dream. This isn't really happening to me. I'm still a virgin!"_

_Mistress's eyes widened at the very words coming from Tamika's mouth. A smirk came across her face as she faced Chi._

"_Are you a virgin as well? I want this mess that you call hair dyed black by tonight! You girls will come back to see me once that is over with. Bring your masks as well. I have special plans for the both of you. NOW hurry up and leave!"_

_Mistress went to her desk and began to write out a letter. Chi grabbed Tamika's arm and pulled her out of the room. Chi moved with such quickness Tamika had a hard time keeping up with her. She was tripping over anything. Once they got down to the bottom of the stairs on the second floor Chi stopped and hugged Tamika tightly._

"_I'm so sorry for not telling you Tamika. I thought you knew where we were."_

_Tamika only hugged her friend back and smiles. She patted Chi on the back as she spoke so calmly that is scared Chi even more then if she had freaked out._

"_Do not worry Chi. I will find a way to get us out of here. For now let us do what Mistress says and think she is in control."_


	8. Chapter 8

Walking past Goro, who was sitting and sulking by the front gate entrance to the brothel grounds, Tasuki set Kouji against the front wall of the brothel. He scans the scene around him. He was searching for anything to help wake up his friend. The only he saw was a troff filled with water by the porch. A wicked smile came across Tasuki's face as he put the two and two together. He quickly picked up his friend up like how he had him. As he walked over to the troff, he talked with him.

"Hey Kouji, you look like ya could use a nice refreshing bath. Now I want ya to stop me if I'm wrong now."

Tasuki reached the troff and stood there for a couple of seconds. He placed his right foot on the edge. With his friend still unconscious, Tasuki formed an evil grin across his face. He quickly threw his friend into the water. He rested his forearms on his knee as he watched his friend. The evil grin never left his face. Kouji slowly started to stir from under the water. Within a minute Kouji shot straight up, and gasped for air. Both his hands gripped at the side of the troff while he glared Tasuki down, still gasping. Tasuki held his sides as he laughed at his soaking wet friend. Kouji slowly rose from the troff. Tasuki laughed for a few seconds longer until he saw that his friend's glare went unchanged.

"Don't tell me yer because you got wet. I told ya to stop me if I was wrong but ya never did"

Kouji jumped out from the troff a landed on top of Tasuki. His fists gripped at Tasuki's collar. Tasuki grasped at Kouji's wrists trying to pull his hands off.

"KOUJI! I was only fooling around with ya! Take it easy man!"

Kouji unclasped his right hand and raised it into the air. Tasuki closed his eyes and waited for the impact of his friend's fist into his face. Kouji then gently patted the side of Tasuki's face.

"You fall for it every year."

Kouji jumped off Tasuki and started to laugh loudly. Tasuki glared up at Kouji. Pushing himself off the ground onto Kouji, Knocking him onto the ground. The two wrestled on the ground which caused a few of the girls to poke their heads out of the window. The girls giggled down at the boys rolling in the dirt and fighting.

Chi and Tamika were at the back door, headed toward the bathing house, when they heard all the laughing and fighting. Both girls brushed it off, they didn't have time to stop and see who was making all the noise.

Tamika and Chi stepped into the dimly lit bathing house. Tamika guarded the entrance while chi undid the top half of her kimono and sat on a small bench. She kept her back to Tamika as she brushed out her hair with a heavy sigh. She set the brush on the ground by her feet and looked at the dark liquid in the small pitcher. Tamika could feel the sad tension build up around them.

"Want some help? I helped my mom dye her hair once for a costume party. Of course dyeing all of your hair instead of streaks of color should be easier. Right?"

A small smile formed on Chi's face as she could only image what Tamika was talking about and how silly her mother must have looked. She then would start to pour the dye on to her hair and would brush it through.

"Thank you Tamika, but I think I will do it."

"Your loss my friend."

Both girls started to laugh. While Chi continued to dye her hair, Tamika took a better look around the bathhouse. She saw that their clothes had been folded in little cubbies by her. She saw her school uniform and underwear, a quickly grabbed for them. She moved away from the entrance and took off the kimono she was wearing and put her school uniform on. She saw that the buttons on her white top buttons had been popped off. Frowning she still put it on and figure she would fix it later. Once her jacket was on she put back on her kimono. Chi was done with dying her hair and was wrapping it up into a bun to let the dye soak into her hair. Chi then would cover the front of her and face Tamika. Tamika would go back to the entrance and peak through the curtain that protected them from the outside. She scanned the grounds as chi started to talk behind her.

"What are you planning to get us out of here?"

Tamika kept scanning the ground to see if there was any other way out other then the front gate that was guarded by Goro. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him wave at the girls on the top floor. She softly snorted out air through her nose in disgust and turns her attention back over to Chi. Letting the curtain fall back where it was she leaned against the wall.

"I don't know exactly yet. All I know is we cannot be here for much longer. I did not like the look in her eyes when she found out I was a virgin. All I know is keep close of distance to me as you can and do not let a man take you anywhere. Don't need to lose you once I get a plan together."

Tamika closed her eyes and tilted her head back to the wall. Chi nodded as she played with a string that was coming undone from kimono. Her eyes started to water as the thought of her family came to mind.

"Tamika…what if Goro goes after my family. You heard that girl talking' back in the room... I can't leave knowing that my family will be in danger if I leave here."

Tamika looked at her friend and felt the guilt rise up to her throat. She forgot Chi was from this world. She had a family here. Tamika looked back out the window towards Goro. He was the only problem with any of the plans she made. She knew the mistress would be easy to get around. The mistress could not see past all of the money she would make off Tamika's virginity, to see any kind of plan of escape being formed. Her eyes scanned the walls and saw that some thick vines had grown against and into the wall as she spoke to Chi.

"I am going to be honest Chi. I don't know if he will or won't go after your family. I'm sorry."

Tamika figured if she could not get past Goro then the vines would have to be a plan B. At this point, the vines looked more like a plan A then anything. She could have made a run for it now but it is dangerous to run away in the day light. Nighttime could at least cloak her from Goro. Chi did not like the answer that came from Tamika but knew she was being honest. There really was no guarantee that her family would be safe. She turned her back towards Tamika and began to fill a bucket of water in front of her. Tilting her head she un did the bun and rinsed her hair out. The dye stained her fingers and the floor by her feet. She did her best to keep the dye form her clothes but small spots still managed to land on her. Once she was sure all of the dye was gone from her hair, she twisted her hair to ring out the excess water. She spoke somewhat softly to Tamika.

"Could you hand me a cloth so I don't get my clothes wet. I will go sit out in the sun to let my hair dry."

Tamika grabbed a green cloth and walked over to Chi. Handing the cloth to Chi she watched as Chi wrapped her hair up then tied up the top of her Kimono once again. Tamika followed Chi out of the bathhouse and to the west side of the brothel. Tamika's eyes widened as she saw Chi's hair went from a golden blonde to a dark black. Tamika's face look as though she was about to cry. She placed a hand over her lips as the tears began to swell up in her eyes. Not begin able to hold back her tears she cover he face and let herself cry. It was Chi's turn to have her eyes pop out of her had as she went to Tamika and gently hugged her. Not sure how she should comfort Tamika, she started to rub at her back.

"Don't cry Tamika…"

Chi felt her tears swell up in her eyes as she tried to finish her sentence. She already missed her blonde hair. So what if it was a bad omen these days. It was HER hair. Both Kouji and Tasuki's ear picked up the sound of girls crying and started to head off in the direction of the noise. They were about to round the corner until a familiar voice stopped them both.

"Where are you going, ya know"


End file.
